


Love in a Cup of Joe

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy flirting and fluffy goodness, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It's been two months since the coffee shop near Libertus' apartment hired a new barista. A hot, charming, totally-his-type barista who goes by the name "Nyx."





	Love in a Cup of Joe

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a quick little coffee shop AU. I have no idea what I'm doing, just go with it. 
> 
> For LibNyx Week Day 6 ~ Sorry it's late!

_ Okay, Ostium. You got this. Just walk in there, look him in the eye, and lay it on thick. Piece o’ cake. _

With Crowe’s advice echoing in his skull, Libertus adjusted the front of his leather jacket (“open, but not  _ too _ much; you’re going for his attention, not his dick - yet”) and swept a hand back through his hair. Sucked in a deep breath, then let it out again in an attempt to calm his pounding heart. Yet his feet still refused to carry him forward. 

It had been about two months since this new guy started working at the coffee shop down the street from Lib’s apartment. He’d never been a huge fan of coffee himself - he preferred a nice, cold beer after work to unwind - but the minute he’d spotted that playful smile, those rich, stormy eyes, and the lean muscles working under a bright green apron, Libertus hadn’t been able to stay away. He stopped by nearly every day on his way home, hoping to catch sight of the barista whose name tag read, simply, “Nyx.” 

And today, it seemed, was his lucky day. Not only was the shop relatively empty (only a few students from the local university crammed into booths and bent over the laptops), but Nyx was the only one at the counter when Libertus finally worked up the nerve to step inside. Soft jazz music played overhead, and Nyx’s fingers tapped absently to the beat while with his other hand he flipped the page of the magazine spread open in his lap. 

Libertus watched him for several long moments. Then, before his nerves could fail him, he purposefully cleared his throat.

Steel-green eyes rose lazily to meet him, and a smile crept over Nyx’s face. “Oh, hey. It’s you,” he said, and Libertus felt his palms begin to sweat. “You’re here early. Just the usual today?”

Nyx got to his feet, tossing his magazine onto the counter and smoothing out the front of his apron. He’d already started reaching for a to-go cup when Libertus spoke up. “Uh, no, actually.”  _ Come on, you can do this! _ “I was, uh. I was kinda hopin’ to try something new.” 

There was that smile again, the one that curved right up into the corner of Nyx’s mouth and left Libertus feeling weak at the knees. “Alright, then, Mr. Adventurous. What’dya have in mind?” 

He cleared his throat (which was unnaturally parched) and shifted on his feet. Everything he’d practiced with Crowe, all the smooth one-liners and playful jokes, scattered from his memory like water through a net, and try as he might to snatch them up, he knew he had to think fast. Nyx was waiting for an answer. 

“Umm. Well.”  _ Smooth, Ostium. You’re a regular poet. _ “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen a menu here. Got anything you recommend?”

_ Okay, okay, this could work.  _

“Sure. I’ll make something special for ya.” Nyx swiped his eyes over Libertus’ entire body, from head to toe and back again, reading him as confidently as he had the pages of his magazine. “You look like the type of guy who likes it strong over sweet.”

Libertus couldn’t have flushed any faster if he’d been offered a coffee with a side of blowjob. “Uhhh. Right. Yeah, um. Strong sounds great.” 

“Cool. Just gimme a sec.” While Nyx worked, somehow making the complicated cappuccino machine look easy as he operated the dials with one hand and spooned ingredients into a cup with the other, Libertus found it easier and easier to chat with him. He discovered that Nyx, like him, had lived in Galahd before moving south to Insomnia, and that he hadn’t yet been in the area long enough to make many friends. 

“Hey, why not come out with me and the gang sometime?” Lib offered, words slipping from his mouth before he even realized what he’d said. “Bunch of us out-of-towners get together for drinks a couple times a week. Hit up the cheap bars, bitch about work, if that’s your thing.” 

Nyx laughed, a perfect melody. “I’m pretty happy with my job, thanks. But the rest sounds fun. Count me in next time.”

“R-really? Great!” It occurred to Libertus that, despite having deviated from the script, he’d still managed to ask the guy out for drinks in the end. Crowe would be proud. “So, uh. Yeah, I’ll swing by next time, if that’s cool?”

“I can do you one better.” Nyx popped a plastic lid on the cup he’d just finished making, then held it up as he scrawled something on the side in a black sharpie. “I was planning on giving you this anyway, but now you have an excuse to put it to good use.” Libertus reached out for the coffee as his heart all but exploded in his chest. 

_ His phone number. I got his phone number. _

“Try not to lose the cup, yeah?”

“Y...yeah. I mean, uh, ‘course not. Wouldn’t dream of it.” He couldn’t keep the excitement from stretching across his face. “I’m Libertus, by the way.”

“Nyx,” came the reply, one finger tapping the plastic of his nametag. “But I guess you already knew that.”

“So, uh. Guess I’ll see you around, Nyx?” 

“Hope so.”

“Definitely.” 

“Let me know if you like that drink, yeah?”

“Okay. I’ll, uh, text you.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

“Right.” 

He handed over his card on autopilot. Nyx swiped it, smiled and said he’d only charge him for a drip and that the extra was on the house. Passed his card back with a very deliberate brush of fingers and a wink that left Libertus a little light-headed. 

They exchanged waves. Lib kept his eyes locked on Nyx as he walked backwards toward the door. Flashed him one last smile before stepping outside and feeling the weight of the moment come crashing down on top of him.  _ Holy shit, Ostium. You did it. You actually fucking did it.  _

His grin widened and he pulled his phone out of the back of his jeans. 

_ You are one smooth criminal _ . _ Crowe’s never gonna believe this _ , he thought, as he sent her the first of many texts that night.  

(She did believe it, but she sure as hell didn’t give Libertus the satisfaction of knowing that). 

And, after practically floating the the rest of the way back home, Libertus did finally try that coffee. It was strong, just as Nyx had promised, but with a hint of dark chocolate and a blend of spices that somehow reminded him of the teas he used to drink back in Galahd. It was absolutely amazing, and Libertus  _ knew _ gourmet. 

Feeling suddenly bolder, he snagged the number off the side of the cup and sent Nyx the first message that popped into his mind: 

_ Exotic, delicious, 10/10 would put my mouth all over that _

_ And the cofffee’s great, too  _

 

(The response came later - several hours later - and in the form of a much-appreciated dick pic) 


End file.
